1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tire changing devices and more particularly those devices which loosen the bead of the tire from a rim and clamp the wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The proliferation of diverse automotive wheel sizes, shapes and styles has necessitated a device capable of not only loosening the bead of a tire mounted on the wheel but also providing a means to hold the wheel securely for the subsequent removal of the tire. Devices which perform the above functions have encountered numerous drawbacks. To operate some wheel clamping and bead loosening devices the operator must clamp the wheel to a table or other support. This is not only time consuming but also limits the size, shape, or style of wheel upon which the device may operate since some wheels may not lend themselves to being clamped to the support. Furthermore, the manner of clamping employed by some devices may damage or mar decorative wheels such as so-called "Mag" wheels.
Many such devices heretofore used also require the operator to align the wheel and tire assembly with a bead loosener for subsequent loosening of the bead. Not only is this time consuming, but it is susceptible to operator error resulting in either tire, bead, or rim damage.